The One Where They're Up All Night
"The One Where They're Up All Night" is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on January 11, 2001. Plot In the beginning, the 6 friends plus Tag are sitting on the roof looking for a comet. After hours of seeing nothing, everyone except Ross and Joey head back inside. Joey removes the pipe holding the door open and attempts to use it as a telescope to spy on women, but this leaves the two stranded on the roof. Joey suggests going down the fire escape, but it doesn't go all the way down. After contemplating a few decisions, Joey decides to hang off the end of the fire escape and allow Ross to shimmy down and drop, but Ross is too scared. Joey scares him off by telling him his pants are falling off but that he's not wearing any underwear (Ross' face is near Joey's crotch) so Ross immediately lets go, dropping down a few feet, injuring his ankle a bit in the process, while Joey hangs. Phoebe, who is attempting to sleep in her room, is unable to because her fire alarm keeps going off. She resorts to ripping it out of the wall, but the alarm continues to ring. After pulling it apart and even smashing it with a heel, the alarm continues to go off, infuriating her. She then proceeds to wrap it in an article of clothing and throw it down the garbage chute, but a fireman manages to locate it, and after seeing "Property of Phoebe Buffay, not Monica" on the clothing, gives her the alarm back, reminding her that it is against the law to remove the detector as well as reminding her that the reset button should turn the alarm off. Phoebe attempts to use the button but it is broken, and so the alarm continues to blare, keeping Phoebe up all night as well. Tag and Rachel are making out on the sofa in her apartment when she suggests that they take it to the bedroom - but not before asking Tag if he had mailed the contracts. Tag tells Rachel that she hadn't given him any contracts to mail, which cause the two to go to the office in the middle of the night and check. Rachel sees the contracts on her desk, realizing she never gave it to Tag, but does not wish to be proven wrong, so she tells Tag to go check the copy room while she hides the contracts in his bottom drawer. She then leaves to go get coffee for both of them, but Tag manages to find the contracts and places them on her desk again. Rachel attempts to prove Tag wrong but when the contracts end up on her desk and not his drawer, she asks how exactly that happened, inadvertently revealing that she had placed them there. Meanwhile at Chandler & Monica's, Chandler finds himself unable to sleep, so he wakes up Monica to talk to her. Monica does not wish to be woken up and so Chandler goes to the living room to read one of Monica's books, which he believes would bore him to sleep. However, the book ends up getting interesting and Chandler decides to make some hot milk to help him sleep, but makes a loud noise that wakes Monica up. While Monica makes the hot milk for him now that she's up, Chandler decides that they should stay up all night and talk to one another, and heads back to the bedroom. Monica finishes making the hot milk only to see Chandler asleep, so she wakes him up so they can finally talk. However, they both decide to have sex instead, since they're both awake, but Monica falls asleep during sex. Chandler is upset and wakes her up, and they both decide to have sex again, this time remaining awake. After finishing, Chandler realizes he only has 2 hours before he decides to call in sick to work, while Monica states she only has 7 minutes before she's supposed to be up. Chandler attempts to suggest they put their 7 minutes to use (having sex again) but Monica believes Chandler and her are going to clean the living room, and she runs to grab the cleaning supplies. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Eddie Cahill - Tag Jones Jason George - Fireman Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Zack Rosenblatt Trivia General * Aside from the scenes on the roof, none of the gang's story lines collide with each other. *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Phoebe puts on a hat and earmuffs to drown out the sound of the fire alarm. However she becomes annoyed at herself singing Tony Basil's "Hey Mickey" in her head. Later on, Phoebe leaves her apartment and tells the fire alarm that "the rent's due on the 15th". *Chandler and Monica discuss the difference between the movies Deep Impact and Armageddon. Although not mentioned by them, the latter starred Bruce Willis who played Paul Stevens, the father of Ross's then girlfriend, Elizabeth. *Not having a working fire escape is against the law so Joey, as a tenant, should have reported it. *As Rachel and Tag leave her apartment, she realizes he's unhooked her bra. When she and Joey are dating, he's unable to do so contributing to them breaking up. Goofs * When Ross and Joey are left on the roof, and Joey accidentally locks them outside, Ross starts struggling to pull the door open. However, when he's pulling on the handle, you can see the entire door structure, along with the lamp, move- making this episode one with the most obvious stage props and decor. * The 3D painting of Gladys in Phoebe's apartment has blond hair. However, in "The One With Ross' Grant," it has black hair and is partly bald. * When Rachel calls Tag into her office she has the report in her right hand and a mug in her left hand but when he enters her office, she's got both hands on the report. She didn't have time to put her mug down. External links * The One Where They're Up All Night at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes